<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Двенадцать ночей by WTF_Starbucks_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757245">Двенадцать ночей</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2020/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2020'>WTF_Starbucks_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты R-NC-17 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2020/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Двенадцать ночей на протяжении восьмидесяти лет — от первого раза до первого раза.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты R-NC-17 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Двенадцать ночей</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665526">Twelve Nights</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/spokenitalics/pseuds/spokenitalics">spokenitalics</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1. Бруклин, 1934 год.</b>
</p><p>Когда Баки просыпается, вокруг ещё темно, и на мгновение ему кажется, что он по-прежнему спит. Стивова спина под одеялом прижимается к его груди, их ноги переплетены, а руки лежат там, докуда дотрагиваться обычно не осмеливаются. Все чувства обостряются, и Баки всё отчётливее вспоминает прошлую ночь: он сам убедил Стива лечь вместе с ним, чтобы тот не подцепил в очередной раз простуду. Тогда такое решение казалось хорошей идеей, и это сработало. Вот только теперь он вынужден как-то решить одну проблему: его твёрдый член трётся о задницу Стива.</p><p>Стоит Баки осознать, что происходит, голос Стива эхом разносится по комнате:</p><p>— Бак… — зовёт он, и его имя замирает в тихом вздохе. — Баки.</p><p>— Я остановлюсь, если попросишь, — говорит он, оставляя поцелуи за его ухом. — Просто скажи мне остановиться.</p><p>— Нет, — отвечает Стив. — Не останавливайся.</p><p>Руки Баки, касаясь гладкой светлой кожи, изучают тело мальчика: его руки, ноги и грудь, где сердце заходится — даже удивительно, что оно ещё не выпрыгнуло из грудной клетки.</p><p>— Тебе страшно? — спрашивает он шёпотом. — Ничего, если страшно.</p><p>Стив нервно сглатывает.</p><p>— А тебе?</p><p>— Ещё как.</p><p>Стив смеётся, нервозность тут же покидает его тело, и всего неожиданно становится так много. Баки начинает тереться сильнее и, опустив руку Стиву между ног, находит его член таким же твёрдым, как и у него. Совсем скоро они оба кончают, и взрыв отдаётся в их телах и душах.</p><p>Они встречаются в темноте взглядами, губами находят улыбки друг друга. Баки уже целовался с парой девчонок, поглаживал их покрывающиеся румянцем щёки, когда шептал милую чепуху, растворяющуюся в хихиканье, но он тогда и близко ничего похожего не чувствовал — такого опьянения, от которого кровь в жилах словно кричит от желания того, кто прямо перед ним. Чем больше он вкушает Стива, тем сильнее ему хочется его вкусить. Чем больше он его касается, тем сильнее хочется касаться.</p><p>— Что дальше? — спрашивает Стив с дрожью в голосе.</p><p>Баки в последний раз его целует.</p><p>— Подумаем об этом завтра.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>7. Сибирь, 1964 год.</b>
</p><p>Двадцать восемь маленьких девочек сбегают из горящего приюта, и встретившая их Красная комната обещает им лучшую жизнь.</p><p>
  <em>— В твоих жилах течёт моя кровь, — рычит Зимний Солдат. — Твои ошибки — мои ошибки, а я никогда не ошибаюсь.</em>
</p><p>У двадцати восьми девушек с чужими воспоминаниями кожа никогда не постареет, в руках и на губах у них оружие, а на уме совсем не то, что на языке.</p><p>
  <em>— Огонь, — приказывает он.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Щелчок.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Выстрел.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Она и бровью не ведёт, когда тело падает на пол.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Хорошая работа.</em>
</p><p>Двадцать восемь кукол заперты в запятнанном кровью кукольном домике, будто марионетки, которым вот-вот подрежут нити. А если это случится, что они смогут сделать, кроме как упасть на землю безжизненными трупами, неспособными принимать собственные решения?</p><p>
  <em>Она из них самая младшая. Порой остальные к ней цепляются. Она в такие случаи улыбается, обнажив зубы, точно голодный зверь, и — бьёт, царапает, проливает крови так много, сколько и теряет.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ты не русский, — произносит она, когда он её латает.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Нет, не думаю, — отвечает он.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Тогда откуда ты?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Я не помню.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Везёт тебе, — заключает она. — Тебе не по чему скучать.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>2. Бруклин, 1936 год.</b>
</p><p>С каждым новым поцелуем у Стива другой вкус. В этот раз сахар и молоко — так сладко, что у Баки зубы сводит. Но дело не только в его губах, догадывается он, целуя Стива в уголок рта и вдоль челюсти, в шею и грудь, в живот и всё ниже и ниже. Он толкает Стива на кровать и, опустившись на колени у него между ног, берёт его в рот. Стив издаёт стон, сменяющийся смехом, и не просто стон: это имя Баки или хотя бы первый его слог. Баки на мгновение отстраняется, тянет Стива вниз за поцелуем — мёд, кофе и самый лучший виски.</p><p>— Нравится?</p><p>— Да, — выдыхает Стив.</p><p>— Да? — вторит он, лишь чтобы подразнить.</p><p>Стив закатывает глаза:</p><p>— Прекрати задавать вопросы и отсоси мне.</p><p>Баки повинуется, изо всех сил стараясь медлить, чтобы растянуть момент. Но он чувствует языком, как пульсирует кровь, а Стив крепко держит его за затылок, заставляя двигаться всё быстрее и быстрее. Стив вскидывает бёдра за секунду до того, как теплота разливается у во рту у Баки. Он стискивает бёдра Стива и проглатывает сколько может.</p><p>Стив падает на кровать.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он, глядя в потолок или же и вовсе закрыв глаза, а потом повторяет, встретив взгляд Баки: — Я люблю тебя, Бак.</p><p>Он карабкается на кровать, забирается на Стива сверху и, упёршись локтями в матрац, нависает над ним. Они вновь целуются — развязнее, ленивее, прерываясь на улыбки и смех. У Стива вкус Стива, и у Баки вкус точно такой же.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, Стиви.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>10. Бухарест, 2016 год.</b>
</p><p>Нормальные люди скучают по дедушкам и бабушкам, которые умерли, когда они были слишком маленькими, чтобы по-настоящему их помнить, скучают по местам, в которых бывали лишь во снах, но у Баки всё по-другому. Его сны редко лишь сны, и зачастую он просыпается с каким-нибудь воспоминанием, которого у него не было прошлой ночью. Прошлая жизнь возвращается к нему по кусочкам и крупицам, которые всегда выстраиваются в неверном порядке и всегда слишком нечёткие, чтобы иметь какой-то реальный смысл. Но, пусть медленно и отрывочно, он всё же вспоминает.</p><p>
  <em>— Ты за это заплатишь, — говорит ему Стив, которого тут же выворачивает.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Прости, — начинает Баки, но не может сдержать смех. Он не в силах остановиться. У него уже бока начинают болеть. — Мне жаль, Стив.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Заметно по тебе, придурок.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Мне правда очень жаль, — наконец говорит он. — Ты как?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Бывало и лучше.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Не стоило тебе со мной идти.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Не стоило брать меня на слабо.</em>
</p><p>Чем больше он вспоминает, тем больше осознаёт, сколько потерял, если «потерял» — верное слово. У него столько отняли, вычистили из памяти, выжгли из головы. Он почти никогда не чувствует себя человеком. Может, он лишь остатки того, что Гидра не стёрла, того, что приносило пользу.</p><p>
  <em>— Не смотри так на меня, — говорит ему Стив, лёжа в кровати. Он такой бледный, что вот-вот затеряется среди простыней.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Как?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Будто я сейчас сломаюсь. Я не слабак.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Я не считаю тебя слабаком, — отвечает Баки. — Ты бы давно умер, не будь ты таким сильным. Или упрямым.</em>
</p><p>Рынок почти такой же шумный, как его мысли, и это единственное место, где ему комфортно. Никто во всём городе не знает его имени, не знает, что он сделал и через что прошёл. С пожилой дамой, продающей сливы, говорит не Баки Барнс. Не Зимнему Солдату улыбается ребёнок у неё на руках. Он не пленник, не наёмник — какими бы именами его ни называли, это не он, он не тот, кем его считает Стив, и не тот, каким его помнят двадцать восемь женщин. Он никто.</p><p>
  <em>— Ты отлично танцуешь, — говорит ему девушка. Она пахнет розами, «Мальборо» и вином, таким же прекрасным и французским, как она сама. — Но почему у меня такое чувство, что ты предпочёл бы танцевать с кем-то другим?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Извини…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Не стоит, — говорит она и расплывается в озорной улыбке. — У меня та же проблема.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Значит, из тебя актриса получше, нежели из меня.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Или же я просто заметила, что ты поглядываешь на того блондина, — она бросает взгляд на Стива, сидящего по другую сторону бара с остальными. — И то, что он поглядывает на тебя, — Баки не отвечает, и она продолжает: — Однажды на меня тоже кое-кто так смотрел. Я до сих пор помню, как ощущался её взгляд…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Она хорошо танцевала?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ты почти так же хорош.</em>
</p><p>«Я родился 10 марта 1917 года в Бруклине, — пишет он в дневнике, вернувшись в квартиру, которую пора бы уже называть домом. — Мою маму звали Уинифред, а папу — Джордж. Они скончались ещё до войны. У меня была младшая сестра Ребекка. Она, наверное, тоже уже умерла».</p><p>Он пишет без остановки. О своём детстве, войне и том, что было после. О немцах, русских, американцах и о всех тех, кого заставили убить. О человеке, которого видит в зеркале, и том, кого видит во снах. О девочке с ярко-рыжими волосами и том, каково было держать в руках винтовку. Он пишет, пишет и пишет. Он не хочет снова забыть.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>3. Бруклин, 1942 год.</b>
</p><p>Когда Баки впервые надевает форму, всё становится настоящим.</p><p>— Ты уезжаешь, — говорит Стив, поправляя воротник кителя Баки. — И оставляешь меня здесь.</p><p>— Я этого не хочу.</p><p>— Знаю, — говорит он, пальцем зацепив Баки за пояс. — Знаю, что не хочешь.</p><p>— Но и не хочу, чтобы ты отправлялся со мной.</p><p>— Почему нет?</p><p>Баки не отвечает, но…</p><p>— Нет, не говори так. Даже думать так не смей, — прерывает Стив. — Я тебя ещё увижу. Увижу.</p><p>Баки улыбается, или же заставляет себя улыбнуться.</p><p>— Буду по тебе скучать, — говорит он и целует его. — Дай на тебя посмотреть. На всего тебя.</p><p>Он расстёгивает Стивову рубашку и роняет её на пол. Стив сбрасывает ботинки и штаны, и вот он перед ним — обнажённый, неиспорченный и до боли красивый. Баки целует его, языком проникает в рот. Кончиками пальцев он проводит по его рукам, оглаживает бока и спину и, спустившись ниже, понимает, что он уже влажный и подготовленный.</p><p>— Сопляк…</p><p>— Трахни меня, — велит Стив. — Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.</p><p>— Тогда повернись.</p><p>— Нет, — отвечает он, положив руку Баки на грудь. — Хочу тебя видеть.</p><p>Баки идёт спиной вперёд, а Стив его направляет, пока он не натыкается на стену, а после опускается на пол. Он стягивает штаны к коленям, и вдруг Стив оказывается на нём сверху — узкий, тёплый, он всё, что ему нужно в этом мире. Он единственное, что Баки хочет помнить, о чём он хочет думать в Европе, пока ждёт, когда же его прикончат. Стив глубоко насаживается на него, на лице у него самодовольная ухмылка, а на голове — фуражка Баки, он приподнимается с его колен и опускается, принимая его целиком.</p><p>Они душат стоны поцелуями, и Баки понимает, что не в силах пошевелиться, и остаётся лишь тонуть в синеве глаз Стива. Он вдыхает их смешавшийся запах и наслаждается звуками, умирающими у Стива в горле. Его пальцы впиваются в плоть Стива — мягкую, чистую и принадлежащую ему, пусть и лишь на короткое мгновение. Он теряется — теряется в Стиве настолько, что совсем случайно вспоминает: пачкать форму спермой не стоит.</p><p>Он наклоняется, опуская Стива спиной на пол. Стив не медлит и обхватывает ногами бёдра Баки. Он снова улыбается. Боже, как же Баки любит эту улыбку.</p><p>— Чёрт, ты лучшее, что со мной случалось, ты это знаешь? — говорит он Стиву, вбиваясь всё жёстче и жёстче.</p><p>Стив не отвечает — ему и не нужно. Он выгибается и с последним стоном выплёскивает белые полосы себе на живот и грудь. Баки смотрит на него, запыхавшегося, опьянённого и светящегося как никогда ярко, и лишь от этого кончает следом.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>8. Париж, 1979 год.</b>
</p><p>Она улыбается, когда руки учёного наконец опускаются вдоль тела, а кровь продолжает свободно хлестать через порез на шее. Не сводя глаз с трупа, она подходит поближе к Солдату, который, порывшись в кармане куртки, достаёт белый носовой платок, чтобы она протёрла кинжал.</p><p>Вернув клинок в футляр на подвязке под платьем, она улыбается ему:</p><p>— Скажи же, что я хорошо справилась.</p><p>Он предлагает ей руку.</p><p>— Нам разве не пора на вечеринку?</p><p>Улыбка так и не сходит с её лица, когда они спускаются по лестнице.</p><p>— Тебе не нравится быть под прикрытием.</p><p>— Верно.</p><p>— Почему? — спрашивает она, закружившись вместе с ним по залу.</p><p>— Предпочитаю наблюдать за жертвами издалека, — шепчет он её на ухо.</p><p>— А мне нравится ощущение крови, покидающей их тела, — говорит ему она, проводя рукой по его спине. — Так больше… интимности.</p><p>— Полагаю, за это тебя и зовут Чёрной Вдовой.</p><p>— Ну разумеется. И по той же причине тебя называют Зимним Солдатом, — отвечает она, поглаживая его задницу. — Чтобы мы наверняка знали, что мы ненастоящие люди.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>4. Аццано, 1943 год.</b>
</p><p>Поцелуй на вкус как слёзы — слёзы счастья, отчаянные слёзы. Снаружи палатки воет лес, и, точно волк в полнолуние, Баки молит:</p><p>— Я жив. Заставь меня почувствовать себя живым.</p><p>Вскоре он, раздетый наполовину, стоит на коленях, а Стив, накрыв ладонью его рот, проталкивается в него.</p><p>— Я не верил, что потерял тебя, — говорит Стив, прижавшись лбом к его загривку. — Не мог поверить, что ты…</p><p>— Нет, — удаётся выдавить ему. — Я здесь.</p><p>— Ты здесь.</p><p>— Я здесь.</p><p>Если почаще повторять, может, удастся поверить. Если в это верит Стив, то, может, этого хватит.</p><p>Я здесь. Я здесь. Я здесь.</p><p>Стив стонет Баки в плечо, прикусив кожу легонько, чтобы не поранить, и кончает в него. Он так и остаётся стоять, пока не кончает и Баки. Но утро уже нагрянуло, и война ждать не станет. Нет времени нежиться в объятиях друг друга, изучать, как изменились их тела с последнего раза, слизывать боль, через которую они прошли.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, — говорят они оба. Поцелуй на вкус горьковато-сладкий и такой необходимый.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>11. Вашингтон, 2016 год.</b>
</p><p>— Всегда знала, что охрана тут ни к чёрту, — говорит Пегги Картер, когда видит его в своей палате.</p><p>— Я сказал медбрату, что я твой племянник.</p><p>— Он настолько потерялся в твоих глазах, что не заметил металлическую руку?</p><p>Он смеётся.</p><p>— Ты не удивлена, что увидела меня.</p><p>— Стив говорил, что ищет тебя, — поясняет она, рукой показывая на стул рядом с кроватью. — Рада, что он тебя наконец нашёл.</p><p>— Он меня не находил, — говорит он. — Я пришёл сам. Он не знает, что я вернулся.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Потому, что у меня к тебе вопрос.</p><p>— С удовольствием на него отвечу, но я спрашивала о другом. Почему он не знает, что ты вернулся?</p><p>— Об этом я и хотел тебя спросить, — начинает он. — Ты одна из немногих, кто знал Баки Барнса, и мне нужно понять, до сих пор ли я… тот, кто был его.</p><p>— Ну конечно нет, — отвечает она, беря его за руку — за металлическую руку, которая служит для убийств. — Как и я не та же женщина, какой была в сорок пятом. Последние семьдесят лет так или иначе изменили всех нас.</p><p>— Я убивал людей.</p><p>— Я тоже.</p><p>— Я был Гидрой.</p><p>— Я тоже, как выяснилось. Разница только в том, что у тебя не было выбора. Я же сама в наше гнездо пригласила змею.</p><p>— Это не твоя вина.</p><p>— И уж явно не твоя, — говорит она. — Ты же спас Стива, разве нет? Сломал программу, значит, был сильнее них.</p><p>— Это не значит… это не отменяет того, что я сделал.</p><p>— Разумеется, но это никак не влияет на то, кто ты такой — кто такой Баки Барнс.</p><p>— И кто же я?</p><p>— Мне на это нечего сказать. Только ты можешь ответить на свой вопрос.</p><p>— И что мне делать дальше?</p><p>— То же, что и все остальные, — отвечает она. — Никто не рождается со знанием того, кто он. Нам остаётся лишь надеяться, что мы проживём достаточно долго, чтобы это выяснить</p><p>— Так что, мне нужно просто ждать?</p><p>— Не жди. Живи, люби, просто существуй.</p><p>— Как у тебя всё просто.</p><p>— В мире нет ничего сложнее, но и лучше тоже нет ничего. — Она берёт с прикроватной тумбочки маленький журнал и отрывает из него кусочек бумаги. На нем написан адрес. — А теперь послушай совет старой женщины и возьми. Уверена, ты знаешь, что делать.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>5. Лондон, 1944 год.</b>
</p><p>— Видел, как ты танцевал с француженкой, — говорит ему Стив, на секунду оторвав взгляд от альбома.</p><p>Они в своей комнате одни, чего, кажется, не случалось уже вечность. Все остальные ушли в бар — наверное, отмечать то, что ещё живы, — но они вдвоём придумали свой способ.</p><p>— Ага, француженка заметила, — отвечает Баки, вытягиваясь на кровати, которая должна была быть Стивовой.</p><p>Стив распахнул глаза.</p><p>— Что… что она сказала?</p><p>— Что когда-то у неё тоже был кто-то, с кем она предпочла бы потанцевать. Девушка, — пояснил Баки. — Сказала, что она танцевала лучше меня.</p><p>— И что ты ответил?</p><p>— Что ты ей, напротив, в подмётки не годишься.</p><p>Стив смотрит на Баки так, что тот понимает: то, что будет дальше, либо очень ему понравится, либо ужасно взбесит. В этот раз судьба оказалась к нему благосклонна: раздаётся скрип кровати и Стив ложится рядом.</p><p>— Один раз Дум-Дум заметил царапины у меня на спине, — поцеловав Баки, говорит Стив. — Пришлось сказать, что это от веток после того раза, когда у меня парашют угодил в дерево.</p><p>— Отвратительное оправдание! Неужели проверил?</p><p>— Нет, — признаётся он. — Но Морита сказал, что видел меня в лагере с какой-то медсестрой, так что они думают, это была она.</p><p>— Что ты делал с какой-то медсестрой в лагере?</p><p>— Трахался, естественно, — отвечает он и спустя полсекунды разражается хохотом. — Просто хотел убедиться, что она зашила рану у тебя на боку.</p><p>— Это ведь просто царапина.</p><p>— Ага, как и те, что ты оставил у меня на спине, — говорит Стив. — А они нам принесли кучу неприятностей, как видишь.</p><p>— Прости.</p><p>— Не извиняйся, — говорит ему Стив. — Лучше найди способ-другой загладить свою вину.</p><p>— Да умолкни ты, сопляк.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>9. Бухарест, 2015 год.</b>
</p><p>Телевизор — яркое окно в мир, которого он и так уже насмотрелся. Тусклый экран в тёмной квартире засасывает его внутрь трагедий, скандалов, историй о городах, в которых улицы чересчур чисты, а люди не похожи на живых, потому что чересчур красивы и не повреждены.</p><p>
  <em>Порой он видит в маленьком ящике себя. Камера трясётся, и слышно лишь крики людей. Но он там, на шоссе, в руках у него винтовка, а рыжая женщина убегает от него. Его зовут Зимним Солдатом и никогда — Баки Барнсом. Он и не знает наверняка, его ли это имя, но именно так его называл Роджерс и именно это написано в музее, прямо под фото с человеком, у которого такое же, как у него, лицо: Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, родился в 1917, умер в 1945.</em>
</p><p>Он находит пульт и раз за разом переключает канал. Повторяющиеся мелодии сменяются беззвучными картинами разрушений, пока он не останавливается на фильме, который точно уже видел. Он закрывает глаза. Разноцветные цвета оседают на веки. Неприятно, но лучше, чем темнота и пустота. Может, ему даже удастся заснуть.</p><p>Через пару минут Скарлетт О’Хара падает, но так и не достигает подножья лестницы. Вместо этого экран разрывается музыкой и светом, а по центру появляются слова «Срочные новости». Баки открывает глаза и видит город, парящий в небе, и заполонивших его жутких металлических созданий. Несколько человек сражаются с ними: женщина с красными глазами, мужчина с серыми волосами, блондин с молотком и он. Капитана Америку едва можно узнать в сине-красно-белой точке, бегущей по оторванной земле.</p><p>— Стив, — произносит он.</p><p>Может, не произносит, а только думает. Но имя всё равно эхом отражается от комнаты и внутри его головы, возвращаясь к нему тяжестью нарушенного обещания, хоть он и не помнит, как его давал.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>6. Где-то в Австрии, 1945 год.</b>
</p><p>Они не знают, что это их последний раз вместе. А если бы и знали, это ничего бы не изменило. Для них каждый раз последний.</p><p>Лежать на камне жёстко, но у Баки внутри разливается тепло, когда Стив кончает. Он прислоняется головой к Стивовой и крепче обхватывает ногами его бёдра. Они могли бы лежать так вечно, не нуждаясь ни в еде, ни в воде, ни в чём-либо ещё, пока не истечёт время и мир вокруг них не пойдёт прахом, и даже дольше.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>12. Бруклин, 2016 год.</b>
</p><p>Он стучит в дверь и отчасти надеется, что никто не откроет. Плохая была идея. Нет, идея была ужасная. О чём он вообще думал? Нужно развернуться и уйти. Покинуть город, штат, страну. Нужно вернуться в Бухарест и…</p><p>— Баки, — говорит Стив, вцепившись в дверь, словно в попытке устоять на месте и не повалить его на землю. Баки знает, потому что сам пытается сдержать тот же самый порыв.</p><p>— Слышал, ты и ещё двое уже давно меня ищите, — говорит он, скрестив руки, — и понял, что у вас это целую вечность займёт, так что…</p><p>— А ты всё такой же придурок.</p><p>Баки смеётся, а следом за ним смеётся и Стив. А затем оба замолкают. И что теперь? Что ему делать дальше? Остаться? Всякий импульс покинул его тело, а голова наполняется жаром и ему на секунду становится боязно, как бы у него не расплавился мозг. Он не может пошевелиться, не может вымолвить ни слова. Он даже думать не в силах.</p><p>Но необходимости и нет. Ведь рядом Стив, а Стив за всю свою жизнь ни разу не переставал думать о своих действиях. И слава богу. Мгновение до того, как их губы соединяются, тянется целое столетие, но Баки едва хватает времени приготовиться к поцелую, к его абсолютной силе. На вкус он как слёзы, прямо как столько лет назад в Италии — вот по чему он так долго скучал. Это просто, совсем легко, и от этой мысли он дрожит всем телом.</p><p>— Тебе страшно? — спрашивает шёпотом Стив. — Ничего, если страшно.</p><p>Баки глядит прямо в его большие голубые глаза:</p><p>— А тебе?</p><p>— Страшнее, чем когда-либо.</p><p>Баки вновь сокращает расстояние между ними. Поцелуй на вкус старый, будто сказка, поведанная у костра глухой ночью. Поцелуй на вкус новый, будто заря на безоблачном небе. Они проходят в дом и движутся в сторону спальни — по крайней мере, Баки надеется, что направляются они именно туда. Спотыкаясь по пути из комнаты в комнату, они сбрасывают с себя одежду, и с каждым куском ткани, приземляющимся на пол, Баки чувствует себя намного, намного легче.</p><p>Наконец Стив отстраняется. Он смотрит Баки в глаза и тут же, прильнув, целует в щёку. От этих нежности и интимности кожу Баки охватывает огнём, стоит первому языку пламени спуститься по горлу к груди и левому плечу. Стив не целует там сразу же. Он проводит носом по шрамам между кожей и металлом и ждёт, когда Баки его остановит. Но Баки этого не делает, и он продолжает.</p><p>Зола был жестоким трусом, но также был и гением, и Баки наконец есть, за что его поблагодарить: он может чувствовать Стива, его губы, прижатые к металлу руки, его тепло на своём холоде. Он чувствует это тепло на своём бицепсе, на плече и на красной звезде. Он чувствует его на внутренней стороне локтя, на запястье, на ладони. Он чувствует его, когда Стив посасывает его пальцы.</p><p>— Сти… Стиви… — пытается выдавить он, но имя теряется в стоне.</p><p>— Что такое, Бак? — спрашивает Стив. — Нравится?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Мне продолжать дальше?</p><p>Он кивает. Просто кивает.</p><p>Стивова улыбка могла бы быть впору самому дьяволу. Он опускается Баки между ног, освобождает Баки от белья и берёт его в рот. У Баки на секунду белеет в глазах, а после он встречается взглядом со Стивом, когда он проходится языком по его члену вверх и вниз, касаясь самых чувствительных мест. Долго ему так не продержаться.</p><p>— С-стой, — говорит он. Тут же отстранившись, Стив вытирает раскрасневшиеся губы тыльной стороной руки. — Я хочу трахнуть тебя. Пожалуйста.</p><p>Очередная улыбка, очередной поцелуй — и Стив лежит на спине и ждёт его, разведя ноги. Баки забирается на него, пальцем скользя к его входу.</p><p>— Нет, — говорит Стив. — Другой. Другой рукой.</p><p>Другой, то есть металлической.</p><p>Баки замирает, услышав просьбу, парализованный непринуждённостью, заключённой в его словах. Он берёт протянутый Стивом полупустой пузырёк смазки и выдавливает побольше на левую руку. Стив стонет, когда тот просовывает самый первый палец, а после второй и третий.</p><p>— Мне с тобой так хорошо, Бак, — рычит он. — Чертовски хорошо.</p><p>Вида млеющего Стива — который Баки боялся встречать лишь во снах — для Баки слишком много. Чересчур. Он вынимает пальцы и толкается в Стива, дрожащего под ним. И Баки вновь понимает его безупречно. Они ждали этого семьдесят лет — возможности быть вместе единым целым, снова испытать то не покидающее подкорку чувство сродни воспоминанию, которое никогда по-настоящему не забывается. И, оказавшись наконец рядом, они не волнуются, насколько это будет небрежно и насколько недолго продлится. Это за все те разы, когда они не могли поцеловаться, взять друг друга за руку или слишком боялись друг на друга посмотреть. За все те ночи, проведённые порознь, за дни, проведённые вместе, но всегда тайком. Это за них, за время, что они провели в ожидании. За пережитую боль. Это их момент.</p><p>— Что дальше? — спустя несколько минут говорит Баки, глядя в потолок. — Что будет теперь, когда я вернулся?</p><p>Стив берёт руку Баки и, поднеся к губам, осыпает костяшки поцелуями.</p><p>— Будущее меня больше не беспокоит, — говорит он. — Как и прошлое. И всё остальное, что не касается нас с тобой в этот момент.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>